


Warmth

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Enoch's fire dies on him in the middle of a desert night, Uriel appears to rekindle the flame..and personally heat the scribe up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

For the first time in a long time, Enoch was having a wonderful and horrific dream. Lying in bed, embracing his wife, he kissed her deeply and tried to focus on the physical pleasure-their tongues entwining, his wife’s hands on his neck and back, which made him moan from the back of his throat-instead of the pain that came with being close to someone like this. Of course, as always, he couldn’t. There was no way that he could forget what had happened to him hundreds of times before. He and his wife would live happily for a few years, have a child, and he would become part of the community, despite his best attempts to remain distant from them. Then, eventually, he would have to leave them in the middle of the night and leave fake evidence that he had died somehow. How always varied on the place, but it didn’t matter how. All that did was the fact that his wife, now without an extra pair of hands to help their child and without the person she had bonded with and loved, and his child, having barely known his father, would be abandoned and would weep when they found what they thought were his remains.

Enoch hated having to do it, but it was either that or lead Azazel straight to them, and there was no way he was going to get his temporary family involved with the Fallen Angels. Especially not his children. But…just because the alternative meant that his new family wouldn’t die didn’t mean that he enjoyed lying to them or leaving them, especially when he knew that they would grieve and that he would be leaving a child without a father and a wife without a husband again. The pain didn’t lessen just because he had done this before. It only grew, festering and eating away at the faithful man. His wife, of course, never knew about the pain Enoch faced. She caught it in glimpses, but never understood the full reason behind it, as Enoch tried to be tight-lipped about things regarding his mission, and it wasn’t like she would have any reason to think about it when they were lying together and enjoying each others company. While Enoch returned his wife’s kiss and gently massaged her breast-an act that brought a tiny groan out of her and only served to further arouse the people-pleasing scribe-his wife did her best to move the hand on his back down slowly so that she could massage the back of his leg.

And, before Enoch could start kissing her neck-an act that would lead to a trail of kisses down it, her collarbone, and her breasts-the room suddenly grew cold, which made Enoch shiver and blink-an act that woke him from the erotic dream. The dream left him with a terrible and wonderful pressure in his jeans and a worse discovery-the fire had gone out. The desert night could kill people if they didn’t have a good fire tending to them, and even though Enoch was immortal, he didn’t want to take any risks. If he died, the world would be wiped away and Lucifel and the Archangels watching him would be disappointed. So, ignoring the urge to please himself, Enoch sat up and almost summoned his armor for extra warmth when he heard a familiar voice.

“Please, allow me.” Almost instantly, a figure appeared before the dead kindling, and with a loud roar and one motion of his hand towards the sticks, the fire burst into life again, and Enoch instinctively scooted closer to it so that he could warm his chilled body, keeping his amazed eyes fixed on Uriel all the while. While he had only seen-or remembered seeing-the Archangels as swans, he vaguely remembered that the voice sounded like Uriels.

“Thank you, Uriel.” In response, Uriel just smiled warmly and sat beside Enoch. Oddly enough, his body seemed to be about as warm as the fire he started, and Enoch leaned towards him a little, all while wishing his arousal would fade away soon. The dream lingered in his subconscious and it, along with the warmth of the fire just seemed to encourage the little beast to stay and demand attention.

“There is no need to thank me. We are always at your side so that you may find the Fallen Ones Tower and bind them. If this is one way that my powers can be used to help you, then I shall use them like this. However, is it not uncomfortable to sit like that?” Here, Uriel pointed to Enoch’s manhood, and while the scribe had been smiling a little and trying to resist the urge to squirm while the Angel spoke, he now looked surprised and a touch sad. He didn’t want to even look like he was letting the Archangels down or disappointing them, much less actually upset them. 

“Ah..it is temporary. It shall go away eventually.”

“But it shall not provide you release. I have helped you with the fire. Please, will you let me help with this too?” That request left Enoch dumbfounded for a few minutes while he tried to piece this all together in his head and heart. Mentally, he knew that they could not conceive a Nephilim and that Uriel-like Lucifel and the other Angels that watched over him-would not leave him. While he had a stronger connection to Lucifel, Enoch vaguely remembered Uriel saying that they would always be at his side-which they were, even if they were high up. Mentally, he knew all this. His heart and battered emotions were just trying to catch up, all while dealing with his growing libido, the warmth of the fire, and Uriel’s body as the Angel wrapped an arm around his shoulders-an act that Enoch did not protest to and leaned into after a quick moment. As Enoch tried to suppress his squirms, Uriel rubbed his back, trying to warm up and comfort the scribe. It was then that Enoch sighed and sheepishly nodded.

While it was..strange for an Angel to get involved with something like this, Enoch trusted all his guardians, and while Lucifel was his anchor, that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate the support and company the Archangels gave him or that he wanted to let them down. If Uriel wanted to help in this way, then he would let him. It wasn’t like he was mortal and would leave. He, like Lucifel, would stay by his side. Uriel, smiling gently, moved to kiss Enoch and began massaging the muscles on Enoch’s chest with his free hand, tracing every line. Enoch returned the kiss and lightly moaned from the back of his throat, all while putting an arm around Uriel and rubbing his back. Physical affection was powerful for the quiet scribe, and while it was Uriel that had started this whole thing, that didn’t mean that Enoch wasn’t going to reciprocate and show him affection in return while this was happening.

Slowly, since Uriel was still rather new to this, despite the fact that he had sometimes peeked in on Enoch when he was with a new wife, the Archangel pushed his tongue into Enoch’s mouth while his hand moved lower, lightly massaging and feeling his abdomen. While Enoch tried to control himself, a small jerk came from his hips anyway, and while it would have been nice to suck in Uriel’s tongue, the scribe knew that it was far too early for him to do things like that, especially when the Archangel was doing this to help him. So, he simply moved his tongue to meet Uriel’s and tried to toy with it a little. Uriel, oddly enough, moaned lightly as their tongues enterwined, and he moved to open up Enoch’s jeans. While Lucifel was more familiar with them, it wasn’t too hard to figure out how they worked.

In response, Enoch gave out a low, pleasant sigh as he continued to massage Uriel’s back and took a break from the kiss for some air before going back for another round. While Uriel enjoyed this human feeling of pleasure, he knew exactly why he had revealed himself now, and it wasn’t to please himself. So, while the hand that was on Enoch’s shoulder curled around his neck and lightly scratched it-an act that made the scribe quietly sigh with happiness and pleasure-the other hand started to slowly stroke him from base to tip, which made Enoch moan low in his throat and shiver with delight. Enoch broke the kiss again for a breather, and Uriel moved his head so that he could softly kiss his neck, which drew more deep sighs of bliss from the one the Angel guarded.

“Uriel..ah..” Enoch couldn’t stop his hips from jerking again as Uriel pressed lightly on the sensitive tip. Shivering, he tightened his hold around the Angel’s back and wished that the sand was less rough on his free hand. Smiling warmly, Uriel stopped kissing Enoch’s neck so that he could look the man in the face. As he spoke, he continued to gently massage Enoch’s manhood, an act that made it hard to focus, but Enoch forced himself to listen to one of his five guardians. 

“If you ever need a bit of warmth again, look to me. For you are not alone, Enoch.” With that, Uriel squeezed Enoch’s tip a bit harder, and while the scribe enjoyed holding back sometimes, he thought that it would be in very poor form to do so now when Uriel had decided to come down and help him. So he came into Uriel’s hand with a low, long moan, his hips arching up to meet it as he leaned in to kiss Uriel on the mouth, cheek, and, finally, the junction where his neck and shoulder met before resting his head there and pulling the Angel into a gentle embrace, his smile as warm and gentle as a lamb. Uriel returned the hug, rubbing Enoch’s back as the warmth and calm of the afterglow settled into the immortal man. 

“Thank you, Uriel..I never thought..that you would help me like this, but I am truly happy. Thank you. However..might I help you too, if you need it?” This time, it was Uriel’s turn to be surprised, as he didn’t think that Enoch would offer to help him-or even think that he was aroused. There was nothing stopping Enoch from helping if Uriel wanted the help-after all, just having sex with a person of the same gender wouldn’t cause him to fall. It was a bit more complicated than that. So, the surprised look quickly faded away as Uriel chuckled and kissed Enoch on the neck. 

“Your thanks are not necessary..but you are welcome. I shall not force you to help me with this, as you do need to rest..but if you wish to help me, then I shall not stop you.” At that response, Enoch couldn’t help but return the chuckle as he moved his head to kiss the Angel. Not necessary? Him, too tired to help his guardians? To Enoch, that was a little ridiculous. While Lucifel was the closest to him, the other four Archangels were also dear to him. They were immortal companions in a world littered with mortals, people that would never leave him and guardians who would help him in his quest to destroy the Fallen One’s Tower, imprison them, and save humanity. While he wasn’t exactly sure why Uriel was deciding to stay in a mortal form-perhaps he was curious?-he didn’t really mind helping the Angel with his libido if it meant he could have more physical affection and help one of the Angels who had helped him for so long.

As Enoch deepened the kiss, his tongue gently starting to venture inside Uriel’s mouth, one hand rested on his lower back and gently started to massage the area as the other hand rested on his cheek before gliding down to his neck, where Enoch gave the Angel a light scratch. In response, a low, loud moan came from the back of Uriel’s throat, and the Angel shivered at the scratch as his tongue lightly brushed up against Enoch’s, an act that made both men shiver in delight. The hand on Uriel’s back moved to caress his sides and stomach, and the hand on his neck gave him another, harder scratch. While Uriel enjoyed the physical contact-even if it was difficult to explain the feeling it gave him, other than pleasurable-it was really the harder scratch that got him to moan again, and his grip around Enoch’s back tightened as his tongue twisted against Enoch’s, which drew a low, quiet moan from the scribe. A little curious about this reaction, Enoch broke the kiss for a moment so that he could both catch his breath and throw a question at the warm Angel. 

“Do..you like this?” Enoch scratched Uriel’s neck and shoulder as he spoke, and the Angel responded with a breathy shudder and a jerk of the hips. He had never felt like this before, but it was wonderful.

“Yes..please, continue!” At that response, Enoch smiled, both happy and turned on by the fact that he was pleasing the Angel who had helped him, that the man who was always above him was happy. Instead of kissing him on the mouth again, Enoch instead chose to kiss Uriel hard on the side of his neck his hand wasn’t holding onto, sometimes nipping at the Angel’s dark skin. As he did so, the hand on the other side of his neck continued to scratch both his neck and shoulder hard, leaving white lines where it moved. Uriel let loose another moan, louder this time as the warm pressure continued to build up in his groin. He couldn’t suppress another twitch in his hips as Enoch’s free hand moved from the Angel’s side to his abdomen, where he gave it a few light scratches that made Uriel shiver before he started to lightly stroke him from base to tip. 

The Angel shuddered as his hips jerked up again and started to move in time with Enoch’s strokes, moaning at both the physical sensation of the scratches-which was more enjoyable than he thought it would be-and the building pressure, the warmth in his arousal as Enoch took care of it, touched his sensitive skin. As Enoch left a trail of bite marks on Uriel’s neck and lightly squeezed the tip of Uriel’s dick, the Angel came with another shudder and long, low moan. As he tried to catch his breath, he rested his head on Enoch’s shoulder, and the scribe continued to stroke him until he started to go limp. When that happened, he just held the Angel tightly as he pressed a light kiss to his neck, near drunk on the affection he had received before and what he was able to give now. It was bliss, sheer joy, knowing that he had been able to please Uriel so well on his first-and, possibly, only-time. He hadn’t thought that the Angel would like the rough sex as much as he had, but Enoch hadn’t minded nipping and scratching the Angel if it made him happy.

“How do you feel, Uriel?” The Angel sighed happily as he nuzzled into Enoch’s shoulder.

“Warm, content..light. It is almost like flying, but much calmer. That..was wonderful, Enoch. Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me.” Enoch teased, lightly chuckling as he pressed another kiss to Uriel’s neck. “Would you mind if we slept here together tonight?”

“No, I would not.” Enoch’s warm smile grew as he pressed yet another light kiss to Uriel’s neck before carefully pushing the Angel down so that they could both lie together, both warm from their affection and the blazing fire. The two immortals fell asleep rather quickly, and while Enoch would have to deal with the fact that Uriel would be gone in the morning, as well as the horrible, gut-wrenching pain that came with the realization that he would probably never be close to Uriel like that again, for the moment, both he and his guardian were content to rest together, happy that they had both shared their warmth with each other.


End file.
